rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Rabbid
Giant Rabbid is the boss for Rayman Raving Rabbids on GBA, and the only one that is fought for the entire game excluding intro stage and final boss. He is a large, bearded rabbid who has different strategies to defeat every time: Physically he resembles a much larger and more muscular variation of the standard Rabbids. An early preview of the cancelled prototype of Rayman Raving Rabbids revealed that, in a parody of clichéd gaming conventions, one of the game's bosses would be an oversized version of the regular Rabbid enemies. It may be that the giant Rabbid as a boss was an element salvaged from this game. Toy Land: Throws Rabbid Bomb and tiny Boxing Rabbids. Earns Punk costume Forest Land: Throws Spikey Balls and Rabbid Bombs. Earns Granny costume Candy Land: Moves slowly towards Rayman and smashing ground making sweets fall down. Earns Disco Costume Celestial Castle He is first encountered in Celestial Castle, the final level of the Child world. This battle is carried out in much the same way as the battle against Garish Gears in the handheld Rayman 3. Rayman can only hurt him by throwing kegs at him, but to do so he must avoid the giant Rabbid's frequent bomb attacks. After three hits, the giant Rabbid is defeated and runs away. Hidden Burrow The giant Rabbid next appears in the Hidden Burrow, the final level of the Forest world. Rayman must use the bubblegum that comes with his Goth outfit to reflect the giant Rabbid's cannonballs back at him, while also avoiding his more powerful projectiles. After three hits, he is defeated and flees again. The Sticky Lair The third encounter occurs in the Sticky Lair, the final level of the Organic Cave world. Here Rayman must don his Granny costume and, while avoiding the giant Rabbid's spiky projectiles, drop carrots to lure it into the centre of the arena. Rayman must then step on a fleshy button, causing an enormous uvula to drop and hurt the giant Rabbid. After four hits, he is defeated and flees once more. Ginger-Bunny-Bread The fourth and final battle with the giant Rabbids occurs in Ginger-Bunny-Bread, the final level of the Sweets world. In this level, the giant Rabbid slowly walks towards Rayman to trap him while occasionally striking the ground to cause large chunks of chocolate to fall on him. Rayman must wear his Elvis costume and use its electric guitar to whack the giant Rabbid, knocking him backwards. A nearby button causes horizontal spikes to emerge temporarily from the far wall. Eventually Rayman manages to knock the giant Rabbid backwards into the wall of spikes, impaling and killing him in a display of violence uncharacteristic of the Rayman series. Trivia *The giant Rabbid bears a resemblance to Sergueï from Rayman Raving Rabbids. *In Ginger-Bunny-Bread, the giant Rabbid is notably more muscular than his he is in the other three levels in which he appears. *This Rabbids is somewhat related to Gorilla Rabbid in design Gallery Hidden burrow.PNG|The giant Rabbid in Hidden Burrow The sticky lair.PNG|The giant Rabbid in the Sticky Lair Ginger-bunny-bread.PNG|The giant Rabbid in Ginger-Bunny-Bread Category:Characters Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters from Rayman Raving Rabbids